


Daddy Dearest (Yandere Father Hannibal X Male Reader X Yandere Will) (Various Yanderes X Male Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Incest, Kinks, M/M, More - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Obsessive Will, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Sibling Incest, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Name) Graham never knew why he did not look like his dad. One day when he is eight years old his dad sits him and his older brother down Will. He is told that his mother had an affair when she went on her trip to europe. There she slept with a medical student named Hannibal Lecter she came back pregnant.Of course (Name) still sees his dad as his dad. And does not go looking for this man. Ten years later when he is eighteen. He sees Hannibal Lecter's name across the news. He is dubed Hannibal The Cannibal. Soon (Name) wants to be sure he is the son of the Cannibal.He gets DNA test and it comes back positive. Jack Crawford figures out and soon asks for (Name) help with Lecter. They meet and Hannibal falls in love with his son in a obsessive way. But he does not know that he is his son.This does not make Will happy. Who also has an obsessive love with his little brother.





	1. Meeting Hannibal

(Name) POV)

I am playing with my older brother Will outside. He has been protective of me. Since as far back as I can remember. He did not let anyone mess with me cause my size. Being shorter than girls in my second grade class. I hear dad call us in. He said it time we had a talk.

I looked at him. "Yeah Dad what is it?" 

"Have you ever wondered why you don't look like me?" He asked me.

I was shocked but nodded I did. 

"Well, I don't want this to change anything." He tells me. "You are still my son. Nothing will change that."

"Why would it change?" I ask. 

"Well your mother went a trip to Europe. She cheated on me, when she came back she was pregnant with you. But that does not change that you are my son!" He says hugging me. 

"What was his name?" I ask in shock. 

"H-He was a Medical Student named Hannibal Lecter." 

-Time Skip about ten years!-

I sat on the couch as Will had fallen asleep while watching the news when I heard something that shocked me.

"Hannibal Lector, ex-psychitrist is a cannibal as folks call him Hannibal the Cannibal." 

My heart dropped in my chest. There is no way that my glorified sperm donor is Hannibal the Cannibal. I shake Will awake, he wakes up blinking at me. 

"What's wrong, (Nickname)." 

I point at the tv.

He looks around u til be finds his glasses and looks at the TV shocked and soon that shock was turned into sadness and understanding. I was never like how people said boys should be, I was my own person and seeing this...I broke down crying. I was emotional, always have been.

Will wraps me in his arms and shushed me. He hates to see me like this. After dad died he took care of me. Even more so than when he had when we were kids. Will knew I was sensitive and emotional. I always have been since I was a kid. Will has always been there, even when other kids called me a sissy. 

"I can get a sample of Lecter's DNA." Will tells me. "We can find out if this man is it is not your dad. 

I nodded and curled into Will. Soon falling asleep.

-Time Skip-

Will's pov)

It's been two weeks and we got the results back,maybe just maybe it wasn't true and my brother wasn't related to that monster. However as I looked it over with Jack..we couldn't say that it wasn't true. 100% they were son and father. I knew (Name) would have questions and a lot about them so I already got a visit set up for us both today. Of course we are not telling Letter that My (Name) is his son. I could just imagine my brother having a panic attack. I am glad that my brother is letting me go with him. I did not want him being alone with this monster.

I new I'd have to tell my brother that he is in fact the biological son of the cannibal but not in the hospital... Right now he was asleep in the passenger seat as he said it may be the last bit of sleep he'll get for a bit. When we make it to Baltimore. I pull over and wake my brother up. 

"What is it Will?" He asks with a yawn. 

"I'm sorry (Name)." I tell him. 

"So I am his son..." He says. 

"That does not change anything. You are still (Name) Graham. My handsome little brother." I tell him. 

"Thanks Will." He says. 

We get out of the car and walk into the hospital. My brother is twisting his hands around one another. He is obviously nervous. 

(Name's) POV)

was scared to meet him,petrified actually to meet the man. I couldn't believe that my father was actually a cannibal. Will had told me not to say anything though. We had talked with Chilton and be gave us rules for what we can not do and we agreed on them. I wondered how my 'father' would react once he finds out or even sees me for the first time...

(Hannibal's pov) 

I saw Will come in. Behind him is a very attractive male. He is shorter and looked very familiar. I felt my heart race as my eyes met with the young man. He seemed to be scared which made me feel bad. I wanted to take him in my arms.

"Hannibal Lector, this is my brother (Name) Graham." He said as his brother only looked at the ground and shrugged slightly to show he heard us and acknowledged us.

Hello (Name)." I tell him. He looks up at me and I am pleased. 

His eye are looking all over my face as if searching it. "H-hello Dr. Lecter." His voice is smooth, soft and very shy.

He is quiet and reserved from what I can see, his brother looking at me harshly as if daring me to say anything that would hurt his brother and from looking at him, I could tell it wouldn't be hard to.

"Now why are you two here with me?" I asked them.

"We are here because there is a copy cat murder." Will tells me. "He is copying your muders. I want to know if you know who it is."

I tilted my head as I thought, someone copying me?

"Do you have any idea, Lecter?" Will pressed. 

"No, I do not. Someone has good taste though." I tell them. 

Will nods and then (Name) asks a question out of no where. "What made you a Cannibal?" 

I loomed at him, then at Will "I'm afraid I won't tell with others around"

"And if he leaves?" 

"Still won't, cameras are watching us." I said as he looked up and then down to the ground. 

Will looks at his brother and then sighs. "I can get the cameras off. Will you tell him then?" Will asks. 

I think for a second and then nod. "If he keeps this between us. I do not want my reasons out."

(Name) nods his head. "I won't tell anyone... not like anyone would ever want to listen to me anyways..." He muttered a bit before Will left to turn off the cameras.

"So what made you become a cannibal?" He asks. 

"That is a old story." I tell him. "Come closer." 

He looks frightened and walks closer to me my cell. The glass and a foot of space between us. I smirked at him as he seemed nervous to be this close to me. I could sense his fear from the fact that if I managed to get out now I could kill him but I wouldn't. I reach through the hole and grab his wrist pulling him closer. He squeaks and tries to pull away. I felt a spark when I touched his skin. I gripped onto his wrist tightly as I look at him through the glass. It felt as though he was made just for me, and no one else.

"L-let go!" He whisper a little loud. 

"No." I tell him. I take his hand to my lips he whimpers and tries to pull away. 

"Just tell me!" He says again.

I look at him and smell his hand as he looked at me scared. "You smell good, familiar almost but I did promise you"

"Y-Yes you promised so please tell me!"

"I was young and my family was killed. The men who did canabilzed my sister." I tell him. "I then many years found them again and ate them the way they did my sister. They were pigs as most people are so why not eat those pigs."

He looked at me shocked before looking down and away as I still held his wrist tightly. "The-then what am I to you?" He asked as he stuttered scared.

"You are mine." I tell him simply. 

His eyes widen and he starts thrashing and then screams out to Will. "Will Help!" 

I was angry he was calling out for someone else other than me. Will rushed and and pull away my hand from his brothers. Then pulls his brother away from me. They left and it looked like my (Name) is going to cry. And I could even hear his crying from here. Chilton storms in as Berne was behind him looking worried. They lecture me on my behavior to that male. I hardly listen to them though my mind was clouded with My (Name).


	2. Pictures

(Name's) pov)

He knows that I am his son probably... That's why he said I was his. Even Will thinks he knows and I do too. There isn't any explanation as to why he would say that otherwise. I was holding onto Will as I cried. I sometimes I hated that I was so sensitive. I did not want to be I just was. My dad, well the one who raised me said I was a lot like my mom. We make it to the car when I see a man that I have met before it was Jack Crawford. I dried my eyes as he walked over to me and my brother.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he knew he wouldn't get an answer from me so he asked Will that question.

"Hannibal said a few things to (Name). It upset him and now we are leaving." Will says. 

"Well that is why I was looking for you two." Jack tells us. "I need to know why you took a sample of Lecter's DNA."

And at that I looked down as I didn't want to tell him anything and I don't think I needed too.

"It's really not important" Will said as Jack looked at us. 

"It is, we need to know." 

"C-can we talk about this somewhere private?" I ask blushing. 

He nods and we drive back to Jack's office. 

-Time Skip-

I had told Jack and he nodded he didn't say anything rude though which helped me feel calm. He picked up the phone and called Dr. Bloom. I liked Alana she was really pretty and always nice to me. I waited as she walked in and smiled when she saw me 

"Hey (nickname)." She said as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey Alana." I said hugging her back. 

"We need your proffossinal veiw Dr. Bloom." Jack tells her. "If Lecter was to have a child that he did not know about. How would he react."

"Well Dr. Lecter does not have a specific diagnosis. But he fits Narcissistic Personality Disorder almost perfectly. If he had a child and he learned about him or her he would see his child achievements as his own." She explained. "What is this about?"

Jack and I went quiet. "Because (Name)... is his son..." He muttered as I looked down, ashamed of my own biological father. I didn't want this life...

"Oh, (Nickname)." She says as she takes me into a hug. 

"We could use the information against Lecter. So he will help (Name), help us catch killers." Jack says. 

I shook my head as I began to cry, I didn't feel like help... I felt like I was an inanimate object for them to use.

"You are not putting My Brother, through that!" Will shouts. "If Lecter knows he has a son he will just end up hurting him."

Alana nodded. "I don't think it would be the best idea..."

"I will give (Name) time to think about this." Jack says. 

I nod though I was going to say no either way. I was taken home by Will. He climbed into my bed with me. And we fell asleep. 

-Time Skip-

(Hannibal's pov)

I sat in the room I was assigned as I thought of what I could possibly draw. Then my mind began to wonder to (Name). He was small and fragile but had an amazing body from what I can tell. I felt my pants tighten as I imagined him naked and start drawing him in various states of dress. The first one was him fully dressed on the clothes he wore before. Though as I drew I removed more clothes from the drawings. Soon he was naked and I was drawing him in sex positions. With me of course. I captured him with an expression of pleasure on his face. I could only imagine all the faces he would make while being fucked. And once again by me. I wouldn't let any one else see those faces he'd make. 

I hear two of the guards walk in they take my drawing from me and give me a disgusted to look. I glared at them as they should mind their own business. They walk away and I glare at there backs. I am painfully hard now. Just imagining what he would like between my legs sucking on my cock. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's) POV)

I was sleeping when I heard Will yelling into the phone. I roll on my side and run my eyes. I slowly get up and out of bed and walk down stairs. I see Will telling into the phone in the kitchen. He looked over at me has a sorry look on his face. 'Sorry for waking you.' It says. 

"Yes, Jack!" He shouts again. "We will be there!" 

I titled my head as I looked at him. "W-what's wrong?" I asked confused as to what was happening.

"Dr. Lecter drew some pictures of you. Jack won't tell me of what." He tells me. "He wants us down there right away." 

My eyes widen. He drew pictures of me. That made feel weird. I did not like it. Soon I was in the car with Will and on our way to Jack's Office.

"Should I go in?" I asked as Will thought. "Let me see what they are before you come in." He said as I nodded and sat down.

Will goes in and soon there him screaming about how disgusting these were. I run and see them spread out on the desk. The first one was fine. But they got worse with each one making me sick. I actually did run to the bathroom to vomit as I couldn't stop crying from disgust.

He was my biological father and he... He wanted to do that... to me!?! Now I know what by him saying I was his. I curl in a ball. Will kicks open the stall and picks me up. Holding me close and rocking me in his arms. I cling to him and cried into his chest. 

(Will's POV)

I couldnt belive what I had seen and I was disgusted by this! This was horrible. I cradle my little brother in my arms and rock him back and forth. Whispering it would be alright. I wanted to kill Lecter. For thinking that of My (Name). I know my brother has never even kissed anyone. I would never let anyone difile my brother. Except me of course. I could imagine him kissing me shyly as I guide him. I let him cry it out. I loved when he would depend on me like this. I was the one to comfort him and not anyone else.

After he cried it out we went back to Jack's office. Him holding onto my hand for comfort. I hold right back. I did not want to see those pictures again as I told Jack to put them away and he did thankfully as my brother wiped his eyes. Alana comes in and takes my brother into her arms. I knew she was not interested in (Name). She was like a mother to him. And he did not seem to be intrested in her. So I let her comfort him. 

"I think. I need to explain something." She says. "Dr. Letter is obviously intrested in you. Now since he does not know you are his son. He does not have the thought that is wrong to list after you. Cause we are naturally attracted to our family members but if we are not familiar with them we don't think it wrong." She explained. "I think if Dr. Lecter knows that you are his son. He will stop."

He looked at her. "Tell him then please!" He said desperately and I could see why, he was a sick twisted individual.

"You will have to be the one to tell him." Alana says. "If it comes from anyone else. He will not believe them."

He looked down. "When should I tell him... And can I have the DNA results?"

"As soon as possible." She says. "You have to be there alone. He needs to know you are doing this on your own." 

He notes his lip and nods. I did not want him to do this alone. But I will be in the car so he does not have to worry.

"What if he doesn't believe me? What if he tries something? What if he escapes?" (Name) was starting to ramble in a nervous wreak.

"We have guard in there station and you will not get to close to his cell." Jack says. 

"What if he gets out?" I ask. 

"We will under protective custody." he says.

I looked at (Name). I wasn't happy about this and no one on this room wanted to know just what Hannibal was thinking about (Name).


	3. Hannibal's Dirty Fantasy

[Warning this chapter is filled with guy on guy action of Hannibal fantasizing about Reader. If this does not amuse or arouse you leave now.]

(Hannibal's pov)

I woke up in my cell, I had slept after they took away my drawings and it was about two am so because I didn't have wything else to do, I wrote down my dream I had involving (Name) and it was the best dream I had~

[Writing What his dream was]

I was his psychiatrist because he was so timid and shy. Had trouble saying no to people. The room was hot that day he took of his jacket and I stared at him as he looked at me blushing shyly. He sat down, his leg bouncing up and down nervously as he would only shrug, nod or shake his head at any questions I would ask. I put my note book down and walked over to him lifting his head to meet my eyes. He is like a small timid rabbit. He looks into mine. His eyes wide and he's blushing, but not able to look away. He had opened his mouth to speak only for it to come out in a squeak as he blushed more. 

I cup his cheek in my hand. He blushes but leans into my touch smiling slightly as his eyes are still locked with mine. I lean down and kiss his lips gently at first then dominating his mouth. And he was shyly kissing back, obviously inexperienced but that made it better. He tasted so sweet and intoxicating. pick him up he squeaks and wraps his legs around my waist. I then sit in my chair at my desk and his straddling my waist. He is blushing at the intimate position. He timidly looks at me. I grab him and kiss him. He gasps into the kiss and rubs his crotch into mine. 

I growled lowly into the kiss with want but I held back for a bit as I pulled him even closer to my body. I could tell he was rather enjoying this from the smell of arousal. I also felt him becoming hard and whining as I grab his hips to keep him from rubbing against me. He tries to struggle his hips from my grip. 

He pulls his lips away and whines. "Dr. Lecter! Please!"

I shook my head with a smirk. "Don't be so needy, for someone so shy, you can be so loud~" He blushed more and whined as he tried to move again.

I chuckle at his attempts to pleasure himself on me. He had to learn that he needs to control this urge though I am glad he wants me.

"Tell me what you want." I whisper into his ear, before biting into it gently. 

He blushed and pressed into me. "P-please! Please D-Dr. Lector fuck me!" He said blushing madly as I smirked.

I flipped him on to his back and got into between his legs. He asked so nicely how can I say no. I strip his shirt first. Just because he asked nicely does not mean I am not going to tease him first.

He looked at me as best he could as he tried to stutter out words as I smirked. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"I will not fuck you, but make love to you." I tell him. "I am going to take every bit of your body into a sea of pleasure before I take your innocence away."

I start kissing, licking, and biting his neck. He moans and groans trying to grip on the desk. I loved his moans, his groans and his panting. I would stay true to my word of making him as aroused as possible before I take his innocence. But keeping him from cuming. He will only cum when I am inside him abusing his prostate. I start to tweak his nipples and they become erect almost like a women's. It seemed that he in perticularly sensitive to this sort of touching which I'll remember for later on. I kiss down his stomach and make it to his erection. Which is a throbbing red. It is twitching, from the lack of attention. I give it a long lick. He blushed and moaned loudly as he covered his mouth to muffle his moans.

I grab his hands and pull them away from his mouth. 

"I want to hear you." I said lapping at the head of his cock.

"S-Some- Ah- Someone will h-hear." He whispers biting his lip. 

"Let them." I tell him. "They will know you are mine and Mine alone." 

"Please, Dr. Lecter it is embarrassing." He squeaks out. 

"Call me Hannibal."

He blushed as I lightly bite on the head making him cry out. "Ha-Hannibal!" He moaned out as he panted as I smiled. Never before had my name sounded so right from anyone. I take him fully in my mouth deep throating hi. He screams my name. "HANNIBAL!" 

I moan at, that he knew I was the only one who was aloud to give him pleasure. I wanted to take him right now but he was a virgin I did not want to hurt him. I pull away from his cock and he whines. I pull him up and tell him to suck. He takes my fingers into my mouth. I know what his mouth feels around my cock in a bit. 

I eventually pull my fingers out of his mouth alas he looked at me with pleading eyes that were half lidded with lust. I kiss him as I slowly brought one to his hole. I shove it in slowly he cries out throwing his head back. I wondering if I could just make him cum with my fingers. I decide to test it later. As I added more fingers and stretched him out. He was sobbing and trying to pull away. I knew he was in pain I have to Find his prostate.

"I know it hurts... can you bear with it?" I asked as he nodded slowly and nodded and that made me smile. He asked for it so I would give it to him. I start searching harder for his prostate. When I found it he moaned erroticly and jerks back on my fingers. "Found it." I whisper in his ear. 

I continue to abuse his prostate he is moaning and panting. He sounds like he close to cuming. I bite on his neck and he cries out. I bit hard eounch to draw blood. I lick up the blood. It taste so sweet. I get him to his knees and nudge my aching against his lips. It is leaking pre cum. He opens his mouth and I shove in not wanting to choke him. He He does gag a bit at first as he had never done this before but soon got used to it as he began to bob his head. I grip the arms of the chair as he sucked. Licking on the underside of my cock. I have to pull off of him before I cum. The first time I wanted to cum with him was in him. I flip him back on the desk on his back. I lift his legs over my shoulder and start to enter him. He tensed up and gripped onto the desk as he bit his lip but luckily the pain was gone soon be use I had already prepared him slightly.

I found his prostate quickly and started fucking him hard and long. He is moaning and lifting his hips to meet my thrust. He is Loosing control as he is getting closer and closer to his orgasam. Soon he is fuming all over our chest and the smell drives me over the edge. I cum deep into him and bite into the other side of his neck. 

Though at that point I woke up and here I was now wide awake as the guards patrolling fell asleep. So I took care of my problem that was caused by that little dream.

(Timeskip)

I had hidden the journal inside the mattress where no one would look as I heard guards walking to me "Lector, (Name) Graham will be coming to see you, you sick fuck." He said before leaving.


	4. Telling Hannibal

(Name's) POV)

I quickly get ready to tell Hannibal that he is my father. Though I do not see him as a father. I walk into the building holding the results close to my chest. I did not want to meet with him or tell him. It could just end up bad. I see that he has a lobster dinner waiting for us and Hannibal is chained to a chair. 

'What the actual hell?' I think to myself. 

"Dr. Lecter said he would only agree if his terms were met." The guard tells me. "Hope you like lobster."

I shrugged and though I felt awkward I sat down. "I have something I need to tell you." I said quickly and tried to hold down my stutter. If you think telling someone you're pregnant is awkward try being in my damn shoes telling a cannibal you're his son.

"I know, but let us enjoy this dinner." He tells me. "I hardly get to enjoy such now and with such wonderful company." He tells me. 

(Hannibal's POV)

He looked around but nodded but halfway through he looked at me then the paper and handed it to the security guard. "You can l-look at it if you don't believe me but... I'm your son..."

My heart nearly stopped. I needed to know more. 

"You remember a women named Margaret Graham?" He asks. 

"Yes, how old are you?" I ask leaning close. 

"Eighteen, I am sure you can do the math." He says. 

The guard hands me the paper. I look and it was a perfect match. There is no doubt he is my son. Which only makes me want him more. He is mine and mine alone. Since the moment he was conceived. 

"How long have you known?" I ask. 

"Ten years..."

So he knew since he was eight then. I looked at him, I wouldn't let that stop me, I loved him and he would be mine.

The Guard go to shift. I dislocate my thumbs and grab him by the shirt. Pulling him into a amazing kiss. I bite his lower lip. Sinking my tongue into his Delicous mouth. He squirms and tries to get away. I grab the back of his neck with one hand pulling him closer. His eyes widened as he struggled though they wouldn't have noticed, takes the guards a while to come back down here.

I pull away from his mouth and start biting, sucking, and licking his neck. He whimpers when I find his sweet spot. 

"St-stop!" He says. 

"You do not tell Daddy when to stop." I whisper into his ear. 

He begins to cry. 

I looked at him and licked his tears away before suckling on the spot on his neck that made him whimper and bite his lip as tears ran down his face. I lift him up and take him in my arms. My cell is still open. So I lay him down on the bed getting on top of him. I start playing with his nipples and I pushed his shirt up enough. He blushed and whimpered as he closed his eyes, I think the guard was Barney now and he was on my side. I looked down at (Name), he looked perfect under me. 

"St-stop Please!" He cried out. "I-i can't do this!"

"What did Daddy say about that." I tell kissing down his chest. "Plus Daddy will help you~"

He shakes his head in denial. Not wanting this to happen but it is. I was thrown off of him and pinned to the floor. It was not Barney but the new guard. I did not like this one.

(Name) looked scared before getting up and running our of the room whilst fixing his shirt as I glared at the new gaurd. I knew I will have to kill this guard. He broke up a special moment with me and (Name). Though I have to admit this was not the ideal place to take My (Name's) Virginty. No not at all. I would prefer somewhere others could not watch us and see him like that. Someplace I could take my time and have him scream my name. I would never let anyone see the faces he can make. Those are for me and me alone.

No one else but me, he belonged to me, I was his father after all~

(Name's) POV)

I ran to the car and saw Will standing out there I ran up to him and hugged him sobbing. He looks at me shocked then his face went to anger when he saw the hickeys on my neck. I hated what had happened and Will was 10x as mad as I was scared and violated. 

He grabbed my hand and titled my neck up. "Who did this!?"

Hannibal..." I tell him. "T-the guards were changing shifts and He broke out of his chains. He grabbed me and..." I couldn't continue. I started sobbing. 

(Will's POV)

I felt my eye twitch and growled lowly with anger. I was going to kill him! But right now I had to make sure my brother was okay. That he was not hurt. 

"Did he rape you?" I ask. 

He shook his head fast tears rushing down his face. "No, he only got to push my shirt up before a guard came in and stopped him."

"Will, can we go home... I just want to go home." He says. 

"Yes, there is something I have to tell you first." I tell him. He tilted his head as I blushed. "I... I love you... an-and not like a brother either, I want to be with you as a lover!" I said.

He blushes a bright red and wipes his tears away. He leans up and kisses me on the lips it is gentel and shy. I miss back always wanting this. We make our for a bit and then he pulls away panting.

"I-I love you too." He says looking me in the eyes. "I have for a while and I only want to be with you."

I smiled widely and hugged him tightly as I could and he hugged back.


	5. Will in Back, Hannibal in Front

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up slightly sore but content. My brother made love to me last night taking my Virginty. My neck is covered in bite marks a d hickeys. I felt happy. I have the one thing I can never get back my first time to someone I loved. Will is sleeping next to me his arms around my waste. I smiled at that, the memories from last night still fesh in my mind. I smiled and nudged Will awake. Though I wish he wouldn't, he had to talk to Hannibal...

He was taken me cause he said he didn't want me to be home alone. I was a bit nervous about all this though. Though he said I could stay in the car which was nice. I didn't want to see him. I woke will up as he looked at me and smiled as he kissed me. His hands tailed down my sides. I shutter. I knew I had bruises on my side since he grabbed me so hard. But I would be lying if I said I minded. I really didn't mind at all. 

I mean it did hurt a lot. But I am happy. These marks people how much he wanted me as he has trusted inside of me and was hungry and blinded by lust. He smiled at me as I blushed. he got up and got dressed and as did I as we walked to the car.

(timeskip)

(Hannibal's pov) [this is gonna be good]

I watched as Will walked in he was grinning happily. He had hickeys on his neck and scratch marks on his wrists. I glared, I was a bit confused but that's when I smell something, no, SOMEONE on him. I could smell (Name) on him.

He smirks at me and takes a seat. 

"You fucked my Son." I state glaring.

He smirked. "Yeah, I did." he said, that smirk only growing.

He is your brother." I state bitterly. 

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." He tells me.

I glared at that as he smirked more.  
"You should have seen some of the faces he'd made~"

"The expression when I enter him and how his right passage grip to my cock. Not wanting to let me go~" He says.

If I could I would have killed him for the things he said. "And when he got used to it~ he was panting like a dog~ Moaning and thrusting back to meet every thrust I gave him. Clinging to me as I took his sweet innocent virginity~"

I felt my eye twitch as I held down my growls.

"And as he tried to hold back from cumming~ I'd love to do that to him later~"

"Shut your filthy mouth! He is mine and My son! Not yours." I scream. 

(Name) poked his head in after I was quite. He looked at Will and handed him his phone. Will kissed him and walks out of the room. (Name) looks at me nervously blushing. He the looked away to the side trying to avoid my gaze.

"You are a naughty little boy." I tell him. 

He looks at the floor and twist his hands. Blushing crimson.

"You are a naughty little boy." I tell him. 

He looks at the floor and twist his hands. Blushing crimson.

"I-I don't know what you m-mean by th-that." He stuttered as he looked down.

"Dont lie to your father." I say. "You brother told me how he took your Virginty. I say you were very naughty. Daddy is not happy with you (Name)."

He blushed and looked away. "Th-that's no-none of yo-your b-business!" He said blushing red.

"I am your father. You are mine! So of course it is my buisness." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"Y-You're no father of mine! I wo-won't accept being related to a k-killer like you!" He says.

"When I get out of here I am going spank you until you beg for me to forgive you. Then I will fuck you so hard you won't remember Will." I tell him. "Making you scream Daddy over and over~"

He blushed a bright crimson red. "S-shut up! I-I love Will! Y-You're in that cell!" I smirked, I had already thought of a plan.

[Warning sexy scene of guy on guy!] 

Will comes back in and glares at me. (Name) walks up to him. Pulling Will to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. I held back my anger especially when Will took it a step farther and missed down his neck as (Name) blushed shyly. He grabs (Name) hair pulling his head to the side and starting to leave more love bites on his neck. He blushed madly and bit his lip and closed his eyes. It was like they forgot about me being here.

(Name) moans loadly when Will shoved his hand down his pants. Jerking him off. I wish that I could kill will and take his place. Seeing (Name) with that facial expression of pure ecstasy made me have to cross my legs as I got aroused.

(Name) tries to jerk in Will's hand. Will holds his hips down and he whines squirming. Will pulls his hips down revealing his cock. It springs up. Will grabs out a cock ring and slips it onto his cock. He turns it on and it starts for vibrating on the base of his cock making him pant. The sight was making me feel painfully aroused as his tongue hanged out of his mouth and he panted.

Will takes out his cock and pushes (Name) to his knees as he licks Will's cock up and down. Swirling his tongue around the tip and in the slit. Will groaned as he pushed the back of (Name's) head deeper as he audibly gagged before groaning. His eyes meet mine and he blushes. Realizing where he is and what he is doing and in front of who. He couldn't look away from me stunned and in shock as he sucks and bobs on Will's cock. I watched as his eyes never left mine, the blush never settling on his face and it only got worse when Will turned the vibration up. His eyes widened as he groaned. He we hadn't broken eye contact with me... did... he perhaps wish it was me?

Yes. He wants to greedily be sucking on my cock not Will's! He wants to lick and tease me. He probably thought it was me fucking him last night. Not Will. He probably wanted me to be the one to bring him to the very edge of pleasure and desire. I take out my cock slowly his eyes going down to my cock. I start strocking it. His eyes hardly do not leave my cock. And when it does they got to my eyes. All the time sucking Will's cock. And dare I say, I think he seemed to be a bit more aroused then when it was just Will.

Will places him onto his hands and knees facing me. Will thrust into him in one strong thrust. (Name's) eyes widened as he groaned and panted as he closed his eyes as his hands clenched into fists. He look at me his eyes glazed in lust. Moaning and thrusting back into Will. As Will grips his hips leaving his already bruised hips with more bruises. 

"Tell Hannibal who is fucking you!" Will says. "Who makes you needs to make you cum!"

(Name) blushed and bit his lip as Will smirked as (Name) cried out Will's name. "W-Will!~"

I knew he was lying . He wanted me to be fucking him. He shouldn't be lying. Not to anyone about wanting me. I glared at Will as I then walker over to the glass and shoved my cock in (Name's) mouth though he began to suck it while looking at me with half lidded eyes. His mouth is so perfect and wet and hot. He sucks hard bobbing his head and down. I groaned as Will glared angrily at me as I couldn't help but thrust into the back of his throat. He gags slightly but his throat relaxes and sucks harder. Will thrust harder into him. Most likely striking his prostate.

He groaned into me and it is at this moment I have never been more glad for a sound proof room. I knew he just wanted me, he was lying to himself that he loved Will. Will cums into him. He moans and convulsing cause Will removed his cock ring making him spurt all over the floor deep throating me and moaning making me cum. 

He pulled back and coughed as a bit came out of his mouth, something else I wouldn't forget the sight of. He looks up at me and blushed crimson pulling himself yup and pulling up his pants that slipped down. He blushed and ran out of the room as it was just me and Will in the room and we were both glaring.

"You had him suck your fucking cock." He screams at me. 

I slip my soft cock back in my pants and smirked. "Was the first time he sucked a cock." I state. 

Will glared more and I was right. I was the first cock he ever tasted. It didn't seem he did nearly as much with Will. He glared "he's your son! I'm just his HALF brother!" He said as I smirked.

"Yes my son. I created him so he is mine to do with what I want a give pleasure too. Not yours your just a half brother." I state smirking more.

He glared at me as he got dressed. "He's still MINE! You are no father because even after my mother told you, you wouldn't come to see him!"

I remember that. And I regreted it. If I fought for custody I would have molded him to be mine.


	6. Daddy Issues

"Ever since he learned that he wanted to meet you but no you never came, even on his birthday even when my dad... no OUR dad got in touch with you. He always wanted to know you. He thought if he did everything right and was good you would come to meet him. When dad came back and told him that you wanted nothing to do with him. He cried and cried so much. Thinking he wasn't good enough! That he would never know where he came from then mom left. Making him think no one could ever love him that he was a bad son!" Will screams. 

[Gosh I am tearing up at writing this! -EPICNESSQUEEN]

I went to speak but he cut me off "No! Don't fucking interrupt me! You know that he eventually gave up trying to get to know you, as a child he idolized you and by the time dad told him..he gave up on everyone saying he was just a mistake, there was no point for him to be here if his own father wouldn't love him! Seven times..." Will said.

"Seven times?" I asked confused.

"Seven times we have rushed him into the hospital and into crisis help for sucide attempts!"

I felt my heart drop. My son tried to kill himself!?! Because of me!

"He use to research you and spend hours reading the stuff you published. When you were published in the paper he cut out your picture and put it in a picture frame. He had it by his bed and always wished you good night. He thought you were this perfect guy. He'll when he was younger he begged dad to see you speak. He got dressed that day and talked how perfect you were at what you did. He even decide to become a psychiatrist."

"And you just blew him off! Why do you think he stutters so much and seems so introverted!? Tell me why do you think that is?" He asked, now letting me speak.

"I-I..." I was lost for words. 

"Kids found out that none of his biological parents wanted him! He was bullied and hit so many times and he always wished you were there to save him! He learned to not talk and went into depression so many people telling him he was unwanted and never would be wanted!" Will wipes his eyes. "He now has anxiety disorder thinking he will disappoint whoever he comes in contact with him!"

I was in shock as I kept quiet. I was at a loss for words. Will glared at me. "You're a smart man from what I've heard so tell me the logic of you pushing him away." Will said. 

"I was selfish. I saw kids made you weak. To share my life with someone I did not care for. I did not want to pulled down by a child..." I whispered.

"Great and what about my mother huh? You decide that if she was pregnant it wasn't your problem right?"

I nodded. 

"Yeah she came back almost looses (Name). Then cannot stand to see my brothers face cause he reminded her that she was a problem to you. Only leaving (Name) a mess sobbing and curling up in a ball." He is glaring at me with hatred.

I was shocked at that. "She left us, saying she didn't want to deal with the worthless brat like him."

"He just shrink back and held himself. Thinking he was worthless. Like no one could love someone like him. Add on you didn't even want to meet him..."

"And now you suddenly care!?" He then yelled at me. 

"I didn't know him!" I defended myself. 

"Yes and that was your choice. You made that choice! You can't just come into his life and try to be his dad! He held himself the night you were locked up. He cried. He always though you would be his hero. To save him from everything in the world. You destroyed the one thing that kept him going. He decided to learn to cook when he found out you did dinner parties. He thought one day he would be a great psychiatrist and meet you one day. Then you were labeled a murder and a Cannibal. He thought something might be wrong with him!" He glares. "You can't just waltz right back in his life! And you had sex with him too!? You know just how fucked up you are!?"

"Your his brother and you fucked him." I say. 

"I been with him through everything. Every time he had nightmares that when he would meet you. You would say he is worthless." He yells. "Visited him when he was in the hospital for trying to kill himself. To wipe his tears away. Bandage him up when he was hurt. I earned the right to be with him!!! Besides, I'm not fucking shallow like you! I actually know him! He's a brilliant and humorous guy! But why do you suddenly care huh?"

I said nothing. I just know the minute I saw him he was mine. 

"You just want his body to own him! Your sick and crazy!" He snarls. "I fell in love him and was more a father to him than you will ever be!"

I glared at that, he was my son but he'd soon not only be that because I can see myself actually loving him!


	7. Chilton and Jack

(Chilton's pov)

I was beyond livid at what I had seen in my establishment but not from the acts themselves but because of who the actions were done with.   
But I had to admit that (Name's) face looked cute like that. I had him study under me during highschool for his studies in psychology. I love him but he is emotionally unstable. Which makes me sad. I wanted to be the one to make (Name) feel pleasure. I walked out only to see (Name) in the hall, he seemed confused and out of it as he leaned on the wall.

"(Name)." I say clearing my voice. 

"Dr. Chilton!" He says jumping. 

I smiled I told you to call me "Fredrick." 

"Sorry... Fredrick." He says blushing.

I smiled, I knew he was really drawn back but he made more progress but still stuttered or mumbled out a lot of things. He is so cute and Gentel. There is no one as cute as him. He also has a girlish figure. He is so attractive! Honestly the first time I met him and he didn't talk I almost though he was a girl, no joke. He has such a soft body and a finimine face. And his skin is so soft. Plus he doesn't grow a lot of facial or body hair. And I know this because there are times I would be helping him study late in the evenings and he'd fall asleep on me.

"D-Did you see what happen?" He asks blushing.

I knew he'd break down if I told him. "Saw what?" I asked in a confused tone as he then relaxed. 

"N-nothing don't wo-worry about it." he says

"I-I need to get some air." He tells me. 

I nod and head into the room to see the two glaring at each other. 

I walked in. "Excuse me, I need to talk to Hannibal, I think your brother is waiting for you." I said as he nodded and left the building, I waited until he went up the stairs to turn to Hannibal.

"What in God's name where you doing to your son!" I shout at him.

He looked at me, he didn't even seem the slightest bit disgusted by what he did. "I think Dr. Chilton, the bigger question is why didn't you stop it? You know you could have at any time."

I blushed and looked away. 

"Your attracted to MY son aren't you?" He asks. 

"Yes, but I am not sick like you are Will. I am not related to him!" I defend myself.

He looked at me before smirking. "Let me guess, you watched every last but if that footage didn't you? Imaging that you were doing that to him." He said. 

I glared at him. "Yes! I have known him for a year. He is such an attractive and Gentel young man. Many men and women want him." He sighs. "But he is terribly shy and resreved."

I look back at Hannibal, I had heard a bit about him saying he didn't want his son when he was younger and I remember I was there to listen and help him when he felt useless.

"Your son talked about his biological father a lot." I tell him. "I remember thinking to myself that why could a man just keep away from a great person like this."

He glared at me."I was a working man, I didn't think I needed anyone in my life."

"To Busy killing and eating people." I say. "You may have never met him. But you hurt and fucked him up so much." I shake my head.

He glared. "Don't act like it's not true Hannibal, you and I both know the damage you did, luckily I won't be like to my children with (Name) adopted of course."

"You won't touch him!" He says. 

"What can you do to stop me?" I ask. 

He glares. I turn and leave. I will be seeing a lot of (Name) soon. 

-Time Skip-

(Will's pov)

I walked out to see (Name) in the car, I was about to talk when I saw him asleep, softly smirking as he used the seat belt as a pillow of sorts. We were too go see Jack and find out what he wanted (Name) to do. I get in the car and start driving. He still was asleep and I felt bad for waking him up but we had a job to do. He blinks up at me the looks at me and blushes. We get out and walk in the building and too Jack's office. People looked at my brother he was limping and had bites and hickeys on his neck. He liked like he had a fluent fucking. Which he did, something I was proud of doing, something I DID not his disgusting father! Alana smiled as she saw him before her eyes widened. 

"Woah what happened to you?" She asked shocked.

"I-I may be more like my father..." He says. "Since I am attracted to my brother and w-we we..." He hid behind me.

She looked a bit shocked. "Well I guess I can understand actually, you two are only half related... And you are both so close... so I guess it makes sense."

"Your not mad...?" (Name) says peeking from behind me. 

"Of course I am not. Just don't let Hannibal know. He is possessive of things he thinks is his." She tells us.

He looked down as she titled her head before dragging us to another room, that being her office. "What happened? Did he figure it out?"

"W-Will kind of fucked me in front of Hannibal." He tells her blushing.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no..." She muttered.

"Did anything else happen?" she asked trying to avoid the question.

We shake our heads. She didn't need to know that (Name) sucked his cock. No one does. 

"Alright you should go see Jack now." She says. 

We nodded as I helped (Name) walk to jack's office as we knocked on the door as there seemed to be rushed movements and the sound of paper. Must of forgotten and had to clean up so we can wait for a bit. "You sure you're alright?" I ask as I had to leave for a bit so he'd be alone with Jack and he nodded.

(Jack's pov) [JACKy boy you had better not been looking at those drawings~ ;)]

I looked to see (Name) looking at me. Her neck his covered in love bites. I nearly growled at that! He was mine, God damn it! When he was failing a course I had changed the grade so he would feel more confident and it worked. He was more confident. He looked down at his hands shyly with a blush.

"Come into my office (Name)." I say. She nods kissing her brother's cheek.

He then walks in, holding his hands together as he smiled shyly at me. "H-Hi Mr. Crawf-ford" he said.

He was always shy. I remember when I first met he hid behind Will. I smile. "Please call me Jack." I tell him. 

He nods. "Okay... Jack."

I smiled, I loved hearing my name come from his lips, it felt..right to hear him say my name and for me to say his.

"So why did you need to see me?" He asks. 

"Well I got a job for you." I tell him. 

He nods and takes a seat wincing slightly. 

I take one as well. "You see we need someone close to Dr. Lecter. Your the closest we got. And in a year your going to be in college studying psychology. So why not... study Dr. Lecter."

His eyes widen as he shook his head quickly. "I-I-I wou-would pr-pre-pree-p" I could tell he was having trouble from how much he began to stutter. "ra-rather no-not" he said looking at me.

"Please (Name). It could help us a lot. And it will also help you with a college application." I say. 

I don't want him near Lecter. But this way I could see him more often.

"O-okay... I-I'll try." He agrees blushing.

I smiled at him. "Thank you (Name)" I said as he blushed and looked down as he tilted his head to the side. Someone had ruined his perfectly smooth skin when only I should be able to do that!


	8. New Start

(Name's) POV) 

I am walking in the halls of Baltimore Asylum for the Crimminally insane. I start my first day here working with Hannibal Lecter. I am really nervous as I walk to his cells room. I was told to go into his cell and that he would be chained to a chair and the security cameras were on as they weren't working when... THAT happened. I walk in and see him there he gives me a soft smile that made him seem more human. I take a seat across from him no table to separate us.

"He-Hello... dad" I said as I looked at him, I needed to get information so I needed to be nice to him if I was going to get that information.

"Hello (Name), they told me you would be working here for a bit." He says. 

I nod my head and play with my hands I am really nervous.

I remembered what I did now... what happened last time I saw him. "Y-yeah... th-they said bec-because I am y-your son... bu-but..." I trailed off. I needed him to know that pain he put me through "I-I to-told them I-I don't kn-know you well... bec-because you nev-never wanted an-anything to do with m-me... ju-just like ev-everyone else..."

"That's not true!" He yells. "Your a strong, kind, handsome young man. And I am kicking myself for not meeting with you all those years ago. I am so sorry I was not there for you when you needed me. It will always be my biggest regret." He tells me.

I looked at him shocked, I never expected to hear those words ever come from this monster. I could feel tears in my eyes as I rushed over and practically broke down crying. I held onto him tightly as I buried my face in his neck crying.

(Hannibal's pov)

I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could. He was soft and light. He wanted support from me. And I am giving it to him. His hands clutched onto my shirt as he cried loudly as I gave him comfort, not Will but me. He all too soon pulled away and wiped his teary face. 

"I'm sorry..." He says. "I'm overly sensitive." He tells me.

I looked at him, he wasn't being overly sensitive, he was accepting that he was mine.

"I'm going to be working with you for a while. So we should get to know each other better." He says smiling. 

I smile at him and nod. I may have missed the opportunity to teach him he was mine when he was a child but I wouldn't let that happen again.

He takes his seat and smiles shyly at me. "So where you from?" He asks. 

"Lithuaina, though I lived in France for a long time." I tell him.

He nodded as he looked at me. "Y-yeah... m-mom told me before she left us... I've always wanted to go to France, possibly live there." He said with a small smile and a shy blush.

"But Will is far to overprotective. The last time I went on a date. He broke the guys arm. I can't imagine him letting me move out let alone move to a different country." He says frowning at that.

I looked at him,I knew Will wasn't right for him! "I see, what made you want to move there?" "Well it just seems so much nicer than America... to be fair I'm not patriotic... I just... I don't know." He said.

"I wish I could show you the world." I tell him. 

[I can show to you the world~] 

"T-that would be nice." He says blushing. "Too bad your in here..."

[XD damn it! XD oh God I'll have that song stuck in my head now!]

He looked down as he held his hands and pulled on his fingers, cracking them. Probably to help calm himself.

"Where did you grow up?" I ask. 

"Lots of places though we spent most of our time through out Maryland. And in New Orleans." He tells me.

I nodded as I looked at him and got an idea, I had a feeling that he said he loved Will because it was seen as more socially acceptable, what if I skewed that perseption?~ I had to hold down my smirk.

"Dad had to work twice as hard and I remember that Will even took jobs to make sure I ate properly. Even when I was depressed and just wanted to go in a hole and pull it in after me." He laughs a bit.

"I was surprised they never made fun of m-me ya know?...h-heh..I was always called a girl." He said as he laughed slightly.

"Plus I did not do a lot of sports. Perfered reading a cooking over all that other stuff." He smiles.

"And even sewing and knitting, yeah... kids would ask me if I was secretly a girl." He said and he did look very feminine.

"Dad and Will said I would have made a perfect house wife. Dad always worked so I took care of the home. Cooking and cleaning. Will would try to help but I would get frustrated with him and kick him out of the house until I was done." He giggles. "Will always looked like a kicked puppy when I let him back in."

"And then he'd cling to me for the rest of the day." He said laughing and becoming more comfortable. "My drama teacher actually had me in the school play AS A housewife" he said laughing more. "Actually... I think I still have the picture." He said as he opened a bag and took out a photo before laughing and showing it to me.

He was in a dress blushing as he held Will's hand. A fake engagement ring on his finger.

"Will would throw a fir until he was deemed the husband." He smiles. "Will was always there no matter what. Even when I hit him and said I hated him. He just clung to me and said it didn't matter if I hated him he would always love me and be there for me."

I looked at the picture and if you didn't know any better you would think that he was in fact a woman. In a way though it felt attractive though. 

I could imagine us playing a few ways. Him dressed as women in sexy panties blushing as I pounded into him. Him screaming Daddy. 

"Kids my age always teased me because of it. While younger ones would cling to me a call me aunty." He says blushing. 

"Have you ever thought of having children of your own?" I ask. 

"When I am older yes. Will sometimes jokes that I would be the mommy. And he the daddy." 

He smiled and laughed. "I can see that actually, to be honest I think I would be more of the mother than that of a father role."

"Really you wouldn't mind?" I ask. 

"Not really. I know I am a man but I always been more of a care giver than displinary role. I just don't have there heart for it." He tells me. "I babysat for all the kids I could and they knew how to use puppy dog eyes that made my heart melt."

He smiled at me. "hell... I don't think I look half bad as a woman though." He said and laughed.

I smirk he did make a beautiful women. I think I might have to dress him up when I get out. But all the finest silks and dress. 

"Well I better get going." He says with a pout. "It was fun talking to you." He says blushing before he left. 

The guards came in a brought me back to my cell. My thoughts consumed with the things I could do with him.


	9. (Damn Kinky Bastereds)

[This whole thing is a bit pervy!]

(Will's pov)

(The next day)

I smirked as I had challenged (Name) to a challenge and he had failed.

[Sorry reader but it needed to be done!]

He is now laying down on his belly as I luv up a vibrating egg for him. He is going to have this in him all day. While I control the remote. But that is not all. He is going to be dressed as a women today. From the bra and panties. All the way to the jewelry. Then when he comes home. He will be cooking dinner in nothing out a pair of bra and panties the egg still at my control!

[Damn kinky bastared!]

I push it into him as he bit his lip as I smirked. He got up blushing madly and went to get dressed. I waited before he came out, he looked like a woman for real, he blushed. "W-Will... do I have to? I-I have to see my father today soon..." He said. 

"Ah ah it's part of the deal." I said.

"Fine!" He huffs. 

He sits down and I style his hair to look a little more girly. Doing his make up as well. Then put in earrings and a necklace. I give him a short pair of ankle heel boots that are (color). He huffs taking them in his hands. He slips them on. I look at him and he walks slowly with the heels his feminine hips sway sexily.

He wore heels for the play once so he could walk in them. "I-I'll get back at you for this." he said as he walked out the door and I smirked. Not only did I want to see him like this but I wanted Hannibal to know he was mine.

(Hannibal''s pov) [cause we all know he ha's a lot to think about this]

I saw the most beautiful women it took me a second to realize it was my son. I felt my pants tighten at seeing him. He is even wearing a padded bra to give him a small chest. His lips are a blood red and he looks so good. If I was not in this chair. I would have done everything in my power to bend him over the table and fuck him. 

And the blush on his face was making it harder for me not to do anything. He walked in as Bareny allowed him in as he sat in front of me.

"I-I can explain!" He says blushing more not meeting my eyes. "Will and I made a bet last night. If I win I would too next. If he won I would dress as a women."

He was blushing madly as he held his face. "I-I ca-can't believe I'm doing this..s-s-sorry about this." He said before he smiled shyly and hugged me.

I wrap my arms around him carefully. Barney left my chains unlocked. I want him to become comfortable with me before I fuck him. I have to start changing his mind. 

He pulls away and takes a seat. "I should have known Will would try this. His old porno stash as a kids was so... Damn Kinky Bastared!"

He blushed madly before his eyes widened and he bit his lip. He takes a seat and pulls out his bag a packet, most likely from Jack. He notes his lip and shudders. Gripping the table close to him. I tilted my head at his usual behavior all of the sudden before I got an idea and held down my smirk. If whatever I was thinking was true it would be much easier to convince him, even just for today would be enough.

"S-Sorry part of the deal was a vibrated inside me." He says blushing. "He is controlling it." He moans.

I blushed at that but held back on doing anything but every second it was becoming harder to do that as he moaned again quietly.

I looked at him he face was red and the skirt tented. He is trying to control himself from touching himself. I stand up slowly knowing the cameras were off.

He was looking down before he heard me get up. "Huh?" He asked as he bit his lip.

He looks up our eyes lock. I pick him up and then sit in his chair. Him stradeling my lap. He squirms around. Making me aroused. I wont kiss, touch, or anything that I want until he asks. 

"W-wh-hat are you d-doing?" He asks. 

"Just relax for daddy." I tell him.

He blushed a mad shade of red but he seemed so aroused that he didn't even care anymore as his body relaxed. He wraps his arms around my neck. Holding it tightly and whimpering. I start talking to him. Trying to relaxs him and get him use to the idea of me and him.

He blushed and looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes but also want.

I understand why he wants me. He thinks so poorly of himself. That when he gets attention he loves it. And craves it. I stroke his cheek. 

"Are you aroused, dear?" I ask. 

He pouts at me and nods. 

"Do you want Daddy to take care of it?" I ask again.

He shakes his head blushing more and squirming. He runs right against my clothed hard on. Almost teasingly. He blushed at the feeling as he looked down and bit his lip before moaning as I guess Will must have turned it up as he arched in back, pushing himself on me.

"D-Daddy..." He moans and he kisses at my neck. 

"Use your words, dear." I tell him stroking his hair. 

He shakes his head and starts thrusting against me.

I hold his hips there. "No, not until you tell me what you want, dear." I said and smirked.

""D-Daddy!" He whines trying to thrust his hips. But I hold them tight. "D-d-daddy Pl-pleaseeee." 

"It's okay just use your words!" I tell him. 

He blushed. "P-please... h-help me with it." He said as he bit my neck.

"Who are you asking?" I ask smirking. 

He huffs. "Please Help me Daddy!!!" He moans and almost screams.


	10. I love you...

I smirked at that, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. I decided to tease him a but more as I put my hand on his knee and movI smirked at that, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. I decided to tease him a but more as I put my hand on his knee and moved it up the skirt he was wearing.

"Daddy please!" He moans taking my hand and guiding it up under his skirt to his aching cock.

"You can be very impatient." I said as he blushed and I smirked. Even now he was still shy at timesed it up the skirt he was wearing.

I grip his cock and he choked and gasps at that. I start to stroke it slowly. He tries to jerk into it but I hold his hip with my other hand holding him still. 

He leans against me. Laying his head on my chest. Slipping his hands into my pants. I groaned as he began to stroke mine as well as he panted before kissing me on the mouth.

It was our first kiss. I instantly open my mouth he starts searching my mouth. His tongue pressing up against mine. We fight for dominance. I won of course and start searching his mouth with my tongue. He blushed a bright red, I could feel the heat from his face on mine as I pulled him closer to me. Only pulling back when he needed breath and smirked at him. He was accepting he was mine. His eyes were glazed over in lust and starts gasping and moaning he was getting close. As was eye his hand has not stoped just kept moving. That's when he pulled away making me a bit disappointed until he got down on his knees and pulled down my pants.

He stares at it for a second before swallowing and licking me up and down. He also fondle my balls with one hand. I groaned as I smirked, if I didn't know any better I would have thought it was a woman and not my son, when I get out of here he'd not only be my son but my husband. I admit I want to try many things with him. I know a few countries in Europe. That if you lived there do a crime in another country. You can move back a be Scott free. Italy and France do that. I can imagine living with him in either of them. It will be his choice. I can see us in a home loving each other. 

[[Not true you can't do the move to countries and get off Scott free after you are already tried.]

I can also see us adopting a child or two, (Name) DID say he wanted to have children one day, I'd show him I AM a good father. I of course would guide him in his new life like a good father and treat him like a lover. Though when we have kids, I will have him call me daddy in private. Though I can see him being the mommy dressed up in female clothes. No one would know he is my son. But he will be my wife to the outside world and husband to the me.

It made it easier for him if he was a woman to the public, I don't care what others say about me but I don't want him to be called those disgusting names if they found out he was actually a man with another man. Or if he was a son sleeping with his father. And our child or children being tormented because of that. He distracts me to my thoughts as he deep throats me. Gagging slightly out and continues with it.

I groaned as I could feel myself getting close to Cumming as he could probably tell as he picked up the pace. He moans around my cock as he is jerking himself. And I dun into his mouth right down the throat. He gulps it down. I smirk at him as he takes his mouth from my cock. I look down and take his hands off of his own cock. "Didn't daddy say he'd take care of that for you?~" I said.

"Yes..." He says. 

"Yes what?" I ask. 

"Yes Daddy." He says. 

I take him and place him on my lap. His back pressed against my front his legs on either side of mine straddling me. He was blushing and squirming to get more comfortable as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Let Daddy take care of you~" I whisper in his ear. Bitting lightly on the lobe.

He moans as I start giving him and hand job and holding his hips down with the other. He whines gripping my thighs for support. I smirked at that. I knew he was shy but when he opens up he stutters less but in situations like this, we're he is aroused and I show him attention he seems to almost take on a different personality entirely. When he is receiving pleasure he is more confident a strong. Not like when he is shy. Showing his sexual side gives him confidence. I hope to be the one that lets it grow and make him more confident.

I can't say that unlike the patients I've had over to years this was a mental thing. It was just something that he could feel more confident about. Sex seems to be the one place he can put his shyness aside. It shows that he enjoys sex cause it has someone showing him love and care. If anyone was to rape him and or hurt him during sex. He would loose his confidence.

So I couldn't have that, I had to make sure he knew this wasn't just physical, but emotional as well.

He cuts and falls against me panting I flip him so he is side ways. I looked him in the eyes. Kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you." I tell him. His eyes widen. I kiss him again. "Your the most important person to me." He tells me. "I am sorry I never met you, before now." Kissing him again. "I love you. And only you."

He looked at me shocked before shocking me this time by holding my face and kissing me this time 

"I'm glad you don't hate me." He said before the bell went off meaning the patients were coming back from their time outside. (Name's) eyes widened and pulled the skirt back up and his underwear and shoes before fixing the shirt.


	11. Dr. Chilton

(Name's) POV)

I walked down the hall all confused at what I had just done. I was a blushing mess. I cannot believe I just did that and with my father. I felt sick with myself. Why does that always happen? I noticed it with Will too... I guess I am so desperate for the love I felt a lack of that I completely let go of common sense when it happens...

'Am I really that desperate?' I ask myself. I find myself in the hall and see a man who looks to be a patient staring at me. He is in chair handcuffed to it. 

I tilted my head at that, he was almost tied up like Hannibal but not really as gaurded. 

I walk up to him curious. He then looks at me and smirks. "Hello, sexy." He says.

I blushed lightly but nodded. "H-hello." I said softly. 

"Whats a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asks.

I looked down. "S-seeing my father..." I said as I looked down.

"Good for you toots." He says. "Been a long time since I seen a women as attractive as you." 

I blush more. Remembering I am dressed like a women. I did want to tell anyone about this. "O-oh... th-thank you." I said quietly.

"See you later toots, looks like the warden is coming." He says. 

I turned to see Dr. Chilton. I blushed at that and hopped he would say anything as I held my head down and prayed he wouldn't know it was me.

"Hello, miss." He tells me. "Will you please follow me to my office." 

I nod and follow him. I know he knows it was me, he had the look that he gave me of kindness which I remember because I didn't get that look often, I was glad he didn't say anything.

(Fredrick's POV) 

I knew it was (Name) one of the guards told me. If I did not know I would think he was a she. I wondered why he was dressed like that but I didn't want to make him feel bad by pointing it out. We walk to my office. I keep looking to the side seeing him blush crimson. He was beautiful.

"Did I miss a notification?" I asked as he laughed lightly and smiled shyly.

"Dr. Chilton. I-It-it's me." He tells me looking down. "(N-Name)." 

"Oh I know that but what I'm asking is why so... well feminine?" I asked. 

"Oh, I lost a bet with will so I have to dress up as a girl, I was gonna make him dress up as a girl if he lost."

I nodded my head. I knew that is not what He wanted Will to do. I can tell he is lying. I guess he didn't want to tell me and I understand that. 

He laughed. "May feel weird but I mean it could be worse." He said.

He blushes and moans lightly. I was shocked by that but turned on by his moans.

"I have to go now." He tells me leaving the office quickly.

I quickly got up and ran out and saw him biting his lip while blushing a bright red and holding his face. "Are you alright." I ask. 

He shook his head. "W-Will put a-a Vibraaating. Egg in meeee." He moans and stutters out. I blushed at that as he moaned out again and looked at me with half lidded eyes as he panted to regain his breath.

"I have to tell W-Will to st-stoop!" He says. 

He walks out the building moaning and with an erection. I stop him from driving. And drive for him. He moans in the passenger seat jerking his hips and moaning loudly. His erection straining against the skirt. 

[Behave Chilton!]

[Even though we all know you won't] 

I found it harder to control myself as I looked at him and thought for a moment before placing a hand on his inner thigh as he moaned. I slip my hand to his crotch he jerks at the feeling of me grabbing his cock. He moans loudly gripping my hand. I smirked slightly as he looked at me with half lidded eyes and I pulled over. I got out of the car and then back in. Pulling his seat down. He is now laying flat out underneath me. Blushing and moaning.

I looked at him, his face was flushed and he had the most arousing pleading face I had ever seen. He grips my shirt pulling me down into a kiss. I kiss back and he moaned into my mouth grinding his hard on into mine. I groaned as I put an arm around his waist, pulling him close to me as I tangle my hands into his hair. He wraps his arms around my neck pulling me closer. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance. I was shocked this was happening, but I didn't hesitate as I opened my mouth for him.

[Man Chilton you are lucky we are so evil to the reader]

He starts searching my mouth with his tongue. The he starts a battle with mine for dominance. I quickly won though as he whined, I smirked at that, his personality was just more submissive than anything. I pull away and lift his skirt up and push down the panties. His cock fully springs out and he moans as I gripped his cock strocking it.

He moaned as he thrusted his hips upwards and into my hand as he panted. I slip my nail into his slit and squeez his ball sack. He screams as his cum shoots out of his cock. I smirked at that, I wasn't done with him yet. His pants laying back. I flip us over and now have him kneeling in front of me. I pull my clock out my pants and run the precome on his lips. Smearing it on like lipstick. He blushed as he panted at me and opened his mouth as he also wrapped a hand around my cock.

He started licking it gently and slowly as if he was teasing me. I groaned, if there's something I hated, it was being teased. I grip his hair and thrust into his mouth. He gags slightly and jerks at the movement. He looked up at me before closing his eyes and smirking a but as he dragged his teeth along my cock. It was light enough where it didn't hurt but shot pleasure through me. 

[I don't know if light teeth do that. I don't have a cock so I wouldn't know how it feels.]

He smirked as he continued and pressed his tongue on the underside and pushed into a vein. I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed his hair and started fucking his mouth he moans and sucks as I do so. His mouth felt amazing, slick and warm. He gave another hard suck and I fun into his mouth deep as I had thrusted back into his throat. He swallows up my seed. He pulled back to take deep breaths as he smiled at me and I smiled back, I was glad we had done that. I'll have to thank will for this. He blushes as we adjust. Then he gets back in his seat and we drive to his house. I drop him off. Then call a taxi. Soon I am leaving thinking of how sweet he is.


	12. Jack-a-Boing

(Jack's pov)

I was waiting in (Name's) house for him to walk through the door as I had some case information to tell him

"J-J-Jack!?" He said shocked as he stared at me with an even darker blush. 

 

"I-I have some case files for you." I say. "But.... why are you dressed like a women?"

 

He looked down and blushed and bit his lip as I blushed, seeing him so embarrassed and flustered was driving me crazy. He walks over to me and takes the file. He blushes and sits down crossing his legs. I looked down at him as I began talking about any recent case and it was fine for the first two hours before he suddenly tensed up and crossed his legs tighter. I notice that he was becoming more flushed and crossing his legs and biting his lip. I knew what these meant, he was aroused. And he was making me aroused because of it. 

He leans back and chokes out a moan. Not being able to hold it in any longer I get on the couch with him and kiss him deeply. He tensed up before moaning and kissing me back as he then pulled me on top of him. He is on his back and I am on top of him. I can feel his cock pressed into my hip as he moans into my mouth. I smirked as he bucked his hips up into me to grind on me. My cock almost became instantly hard and was straining against my pants. I move a hand down and start unbuckling my pants and shoving them down. He moaned and seemed more excited when I pulled down my pants. I lifted the skirt up and notice he was not wearing anything underneath. 

"Well aren't you a bad boy~" I whisper in his ear.

He moaned as he panted and looked at me with pure want. "Are you going to punish me for that~?"

I smirk and lift him on my lap. I have him where he is laying on my lap. I push his skirt up and place my hand on his ass.

"I am." I say lightly smacking his ass. 

[I am so Sorry Reader ! XD Not!]

He moaned as he clutched my legs as he seemed to like being spanked. I smirked more and continue spanking him. He moaned more and rubbed his cock in my leg.

 

[Yeah I had too!] 

 

I grabbed his cock tightly as he cried out loudly. I grip his cock and slip on a cock ring I had in my pocket. He whines as I start spanking him again, but also stocking him at the same time. 

 

He moaned as he looked at me. "Pl-please stop te-teasing!" I smirked as I looked at him. "Hmm? I don't know what you want me to.do" I said as he blushed.

"I-inside.." 

"What about inside~?"

 

"I-I want you inside M-ME!" He says moaning and jerking on my lap. "Please!"

 

I smirked as I picked him up and saw a vibrator before smirking and pulling it out as he moaned. I then put him on my cock. He gasped and jerked at the pain of being entered dry. Luckily the egg loosen him up slightly. 

 

[Damn Jack you could have prepared him a bit first!] 

 

And I gave him a few seconds to get adjusted until he began bouncing on my cock like his life depended on it. 

[I an see the reader doing this because he feels more loved, hey happy reader happy sex XD]

 

I leaned back and watch him bounce on my cock his face one of pleasure and his eyes closed and mouth open slightly with a dark blush on his cheek. It was erotic. I smirked as he was doing this all himself as I thrusted my cock into him, hitting his prostate as he cried out and wrapped her legs around my waist. I smirked and flip us over so he was under me. I start thrusting in and out of him hard and fast striking his prostate each time. 

 

He clutched his hands and moaned and cried out. "Harder!! F-Fuck!"

 

I go harder and then yank off the cock ring. He came hard and it forced me to cum deep inside him. I groaned as I pulled out of him as I kissed him and he kissed back when I heard the phone ring as (name) looked up as I looked at him and held him close.

"Let it go to the answering machine." He looked at me as he nodded.

"Hey (Name) I'll be home in around 30 minutes to an hour, see you then." Will's voice came from the answering machine.

I saw (Name) he looked down ashamed at what he did, what we did.

"P-please... L-leave."

I looked at him as I cussed will mentally but nodded "shit.. sorry, I'm going, hey (Name)... I'm not the type to ditch someone after this but... if you don't want to work with me again, I understand. Have a good day." I said as he nodded sadly.


End file.
